How Long Is Forever? - SYOC CLOSED
by dutchfangirlofmany
Summary: When your father doesn't really care about you and your brother rather sees you death then alive, the Selection may be your only chance to find happiness. Will prince Keirran find his true love, or has it all been for nothing? 20/20 I do need some other interesting characters for in the story, PM me if your interested.
1. Chapter 1

**How Long Is Forever?**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Keirran_

- **Breakline** -

"So, prince Keirran. Are you excited for your upcoming Selection? I heard that you've already made the preparations and that the girls are ready to come to the palace."

I smiled and tried to hide the fact that I was actually nervous as hell. The lights of the Report room made me sweat, and I hoped the people watching the report at home weren't able to see the small drops of sweat that were forming on my forehead.

"Well, I am excited, I can say at least. But the fact that soon there will be 35 girls running around in my home will be… something to get used to."

George smiled at me. The man always knew exactly what to do and say in these kind of reports, so I hoped he wouldn't let me down this time either. "I guess that me and the citizens of Illea can understand that. Is there something you want to say before thousands of girls are going to sign up for the Selection?"

The camera turned to me, and I tried to stay calm. I knew what I was going to say, I even practiced it a couple of times with my father! But… I forgot.

I tried not to bite my lip while the camera stayed focused on me. Biting my lip was a habit of me that my father found weak. He had gladly told me that I should never do it on television or I will know the consequences.

"The only thing I want to say is," I quickly thought about something, "that every girl that will get into the Selection, please, be yourself. Acting like someone you aren't will get you nowhere."

As George nodded approvingly I quickly glanced over to my father. His eyes were narrowed, but not the kind off narrowed that meant that I'll be dead after this Report is done. It was the kind that meant that he was satisfied with the way I handled or said things.

I sighed in relief as George let the Report come to an end, and I nearly jumped out of my chair when the lights went out.

With big steps I marched to the door. I only wanted to get out of here. The Selection and everything around it were making things really stressful for me, and the fact that the rebels were frequently attacking wasn't really helping either.

"So… big brother," a voice behind me said. "Running off already? I thought the Selection was something you looked forward to?"

My face turned into a emotionless mask as I turned around.

Behind me stood Jason, my dearest younger brother. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest challenging. "What do you want, Jason?"

He smiled and folded his hands on his back, making him look really innocent. The citizens of Illea loved him, but only if they knew who he really was.

"I was just curious why my brother was in such a hurry. Going somewhere, Keirran?" he said with a sweet voice. "Is the Selection a bit stressful for you? Can't the crown prince of this country take the stress anymore?"

I didn't answer his question, which only motivated him to continue. "I have to say that you disappoint me, big brother. If 35 girls can make you feel that stressful, I would like to see what happens to you when you become king. What will happen to you when you have to take care of a whole country?"

"Shut up, Jason," I said harshly as I turned around and opened the door to leave the report room. Before I could close the door behind me I could hear Jason laugh.

"I'll see you around, big brother!"

- **Breakline** -

The gardens always calmed me down. Since my father had announced to me that I will have a Selection, I began to admire the castle gardens a lot more than I did before.

The grass and the flowers smelled wonderful, and the branches of the trees slowly moved as the wind flew through it. I closed my eyes and a smile crept onto my face.

I never wanted this Selection. I've told my father before that this wasn't the way that I wanted to find my wife, that I didn't want it to be broadcasted all around the country and that I just wanted to keep it… to myself.

My father didn't take it so well.

Some of the bruises took a month to finally fade away. And man… did they hurt.

But here I am. Tomorrow, all the girls in this country can sign themselves up in the hope that they can become… my wife. That sounds strange, doesn't it?

Trying to get the Selection off my mind, I began to wonder when was the last time I truly felt happy. I smiled as I remembered. My tenth birthday, when mom was still alive. The thought of my mom only made me smile even more.

Things were so much better when she was still around. Father was happy and Jason and I could get along just fine. But after she died, this family completely broke into pieces.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her grave.

 _Allison Sharon Illea_

I got of the stone bench I was sitting on and a suddenly felt brave. Mother would've wanted me to be happy, so I'm going to fight for it. The Selection may not be something I've chosen for but I'll make the best out of it.

I _will_ find the love of my life, but most important of all.

I will feel _happy_ again.

- **End** -

 _ **This was the first chapter of, How Long Is Forever? There will probably be a lot of grammar errors, but like you can tell out of my name, English is not my mother language, so please don't flame me about it.**_

 _ **Before you can go crazy and create your OC, I want you to read these three rules:**_

 _ **No Mary Sues… not everybody is perfect, so they can't only be nice and sweet and kind. So please be creative, because when I find a character to Mary Suesy, they will not be accepted.**_

 _ **Be creative! I don't want five of the same kind of characters, so make them special! Make them stand out in their own way.**_

 _ **I don't care how you sign your OC up, by review or PM, but guests, because I can't message you back, be as descriptive as you can be!**_

 _ **Here is the form! I'll put it up on my bio so you can copy and paste it. Below the form there is a bit more information about how the princes and the king look, so be sure to read that too. Also a handy thing to add is that you can submit two characters! And for now…**_

 _ **Have fun creating!**_

 _Name:_

 _Age (16-19):_

 _Caste: (2-7):_

 _Province (may change):_

 _Occupation:_

 _Haircolor:_

 _Hairstyle:_

 _Eyecolor:_

 _Eyeshape:_

 _Personality:_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Strengths:_

 _Weaknesses:_

 _Talents/Hobbies:_

 _Backstory:_

 _Family (personality, appearances, age, relationship with the character):_

 _Friends (same as family):_

 _Past boyfriends (if they had any):_

 _Reason for entering:_

 _Thoughts on King Luther:_

 _Thoughts on the death of Queen Allison:_

 _Thoughts on Prince Keirran (18):_

 _Thoughts on Prince Jason (16):_

 _Extra:_

 _ **That was the SYOC form! Now the appearances of the King, Queen and the two princes.**_

 _ **King**_

 _Name: Luther Aiden Illea_

 _Haircolor: Blonde_

 _Eyecolor: Blue_

 _ **Queen (who she was)**_

 _Name: Allison Sharon Illea_

 _Haircolor: Black_

 _Eyecolor: Amethyst_

 _ **Princes**_

 _Name: Keirran Thomas Illea_

 _Haircolor: Pitch Black_

 _Eyecolor: Ocean Blue_

 _-o-_

 _Name: Jason Damian Illea_

 _Haircolor: Pitch Black_

 _Eyecolor: Amethyst_

 _ **This is all the information you need to know so far! See you all the next chapter!**_

dutchfangirlofmany


	2. Chapter 2

**How Long Is Forever?**

 **Chapter 2**

 _10 years ago_

- **Breakline** -

A young boy with amethyst coloured eyes walked through the halls of the giant palace all by his own. The guards and maids didn't pay any attention as the boy began to cry softly, wiping the tears away as soon as they appeared.

He sobbed loudly as he finally had reached his destination. With one final sob he knocked on the closed door in front of him, hoping that the person inside was still awake.

The shifting of a bed could be heard from the inside, and soon footsteps came closer to the door at a slow tempo. The young boy quickly wiped away the last tears that had formed in his eyes until the door opened.

A boy with pitch black hair and ocean blue eyes stood in front of him, his eyes stood sleepy, like he had just woken up. Before the longer boy in the door opening could even notice the younger boy standing in front of him, two small arms were wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly.

He stood there in shock, not really paying any attention as he just woke up from his slumber. He looked down and finally saw the young boy. At first he wanted to get angry, but then he saw the state he was in.

"Jason," Keirran began, "what are you doing here? It's almost 10PM."

Jason opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he pulled his brother even closer if that was possible and began to sob into his shirt uncontrollably.

Keirran didn't know what to do, so in the hope to get him to calm down, he led Jason to his own bed and seated him down there. He looked down at his younger brother, who's eyes were red from all the tears. "Do you want some water?" he asked while he peeled Jason off of him, who slowly nodded as he did his best not to cry again.

After a minute or two Keirran came back with a glass of water for Jason. He handed it to him softly and he began to take small sips of it. He sat down on the bed next to him and crossed his arms. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked his little brother.

Jason nodded. "I…I had a nightmare… about us… and mommy, and… daddy," he began as he tried his best not to burst out in tears all over again. He smiled thankfully as Keirran put a comforting hand on his back.

"Something… happened, and mommy wasn't there anymore. Daddy turned cold… and he didn't like us the way he used too, and you and I got into a big fight… and we weren't brother best friends anymore," Jason sobbed as he began to cry again.

"I-Is that the future, Keirran? Because if that's so… I don't like it."

Keirran took the glass of water from Jason's hands and pulled him close, giving him a comforting hug. "That's not what the future looks like," he said while he soothed Jason. "What will happen, is that I become king, and that you will be at my side. And together? We can conquer the whole world together!"

Jason pulled away and looked up to his older brother he deeply admired. "Promise?" he asked.

"You know what!" Keirran took Jason's hand and laid one hand on his heart. "We'll promise each other that we'll always be there for each other. Forever!"

"Forever?"

"Forever!"

Jason mimicked Keirran's posture and smiled up at his elder brother. "Then I promise that I'll be your brother best friend forever!"

Both boys smiled to each other.

After a while, they both had fell asleep on Keirran's bed, not knowing what the future would bring them.

- **End** -

 _ **A little backstory here, before the real Selection is going to begin, I will be posting a lot of these short backstories.**_

 _ **Don't worry! The chapter about the Selection will be longer!**_

 _ **I already have 7 girls! Better than I expected it would go**_ __ _ **. But for now, stay reading everybody! I'll try and upload as much as I am possible to!**_

dutchfangirlofmany


	3. Chapter 3

**How Long Is Forever?**

 **Chapter 3**

- _Úna Lillias Acheson_ -

"Your Majesty, I know I already said it a couple of times but your hair, it's so lovely," said my maid who was currently brushing my hair. I smiled. Meghan was the sweetest girl in the palace, and even though he is my maid, she also one of the only friends I have in the palace.

"You know, Meghan, you don't have to call me Majesty. Úna will do just fine," I said while smiling. The hairbrush left my hair and I knew she was finished.

It was almost dark outside I noticed when I looked out of the window. I walked towards it and opened the doors that led to the balcony. The wind played with my hair as I grabbed the railing, closing my eyes and enjoying the sweet air of the night.

"Oh, Your Ma- Úna, there was something your mother wanted to talk about with you. She said it was important so you had to come right away."

I opened my eyes and turned around. "Why does she want to see me?" I asked while I walked back into the room closing the doors that led to the balcony behind me. Meghan shook her head. "I don't know, but it didn't matter how you looked, you just had to come."

- **Breakline** -

With a suspicious mind I walked towards my mother's office. I had no idea why my mother wanted to see me, but like Meghan said, probably it was important.

As my father had thought me, I knocked three times on the door. It was some stupid etiquette rule that I just had to know.

"Come in," my mother said. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was the state her office was in. It was a complete mess. Everywhere you looked were papers, pens and pencils. At some places of the room there were even empty or pushed over coffee mugs.

With raised eyebrows I walked over to the chair in front of my mother's desk. "You wanted to see me mother?" I asked with a sweet voice.

My mother put off her glasses, and her amber coloured eyes watched me carefully.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you something important," she began as she got up out of her chair and walked over to one of the many painting that hung in the room. Without looking at me she kept on speaking. "You know the last time someone came here to ask for your hand?" she said. Oh no… I didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, that was the Prince of the Netherlands. But before he could ask me for my hand dad scared him off," I said, trying not to smile at the beautiful memory. The boy almost peed his pants because of my dad!

My mother suddenly turned around and walked back to her desk, grabbing some papers off of it. She handed them to me and I began reading it.

"No… way," was the only thing that I could get out of my mouth. "I'm not going to do this."

"You have no choice in this, Úna. You're going to compete in the Selection of Prince Keirran if you like it or not. This is the only possible way to find the right suitor for you."

"I'm not going to do this!" I almost yelled.

"Like I said," my mother began, slamming her fist on the desk, making some papers fly around the room. "You're going, if you like it or not. I already talked about it with King Luther, and he accepted the offer. You're leaving in two weeks. You'll be put under the province Angeles and so be it. Now go to your room and have some rest."

I opened my mouth a couple of times, trying to say something, but nothing came out. In fact, I calmly walked out of the door, making it seem like nothing important has happened to the staff of the castle.

- **End** -

 _ **So, this is the introduction of the first girl. Next chapter will probably be two or three girls, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not doing nothing, and that I really am working on this story.**_

 _ **I'm sorry if your character is not how you want her to be, tell me if you find something wrong with the way I handled things in this chapter!**_

 _ **Also, I never knew I was going to say this, but I need some more lower caste girls, like 4, 5, and 6's. So have fun and create!**_

 _ **Next up will be the girls from the provinces Atlin, Bankston and maybe even Belcourt, but you'll see!**_

dutchfangirlofmany


	4. Chapter 4

**How Long Is Forever?**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Mary-Louise Margo Summers_

"You have to do it!"

I smiled as Luka was waving the envelope with the Selection form in it in front of my face. Trying to ignore her I turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Not going to happen, Luka."

Knowing Luka, she wasn't going to stop. I heard her behind me and suddenly the Selection form was floating in front of my face again. "Okay, then I _dare_ you to do it," Luka said. This is the part where I got a little interested.

"So you're daring me to enter the Selection?" I said as I turned around, taking a bite from the starfruit I just grabbed out of the fruit-bowl. Luka's dark blue eyes stood mischievously.

"Come on, Margo! You know that you'll be in! So I'm daring you to go." She threw the envelope on the kitchen counter next to me and crossed her arms daringly in front of her chest.

I sighed. "You know I can't say no to I dare, huh?"

Luka jumped up in the air while screaming 'yes!' on the top of her lungs. "You go full in that form of yours. Tomorrow we'll go to Town Hall to get you in. I have to go home, need to perform for some Two later this evening, so I have to get ready."

Before I could say anything, Luka was gone. I smiled when I saw her ride away on her bike to her own house. How long will it take her to notice that I put soap on her bike seat and handles?

I smiled an began to fill in the form. While doing that, I began thinking. Maybe I will find true love in the Selection? Who knows? Maybe Prince Keirran is the one for me, and I will become happy with him?

After I finished filling in the form, I put it back in the envelope and left it on the kitchen counter. I went back to my purse and grabbed the new script from a new movie they asked me for. I frowned. Maybe I won't be able to say yes because of the Selection.

First I have to see if I even get into the Selection. Luka was pretty sure I would, but who knows?

- **Breakline** -

 _Ariana Elia Forrester_

It was a cold day, and most people were all inside. I sat down in an alley, throwing an old bedsheet that I found somewhere in the trash over my shoulder. The life of an Eight isn't easy, but it's still better than going home.

I clinched at the thought of going home. Man, would I do anything to have a nice bed, warm shower and no torn up clothes right now. But returning home wasn't an option. I don't want to be restrained anymore.

The sun went down, and soon the streets of Belcourt were empty. A clock marked that is was nine o'clock, and that nobody was allowed on the streets anymore.

That was my time to get up. I threw the dirty bedsheet off of myself and got up on the streets. Searching through trashcans and dumpsters to find something to eat. Luckily, the alley was nearby a fancy restaurant, and they always had left-overs that I could eat.

I stood around the corner, watching as the owner of the place dumped another load of left overs and garbage into the dumpster. My mouth began to get watery, and I was glad when I finally went inside to do whatever he was supposed to be doing.

As silent as I could, I ran over to the dumpster and tore open the garbage bag. There were a lot of things in there that weren't edible, but at the bottom was the gold.

Left over fries, meat, bread and even a bottle of coke laid there on the bottom of the bag. I licked my lips and grabbed as much as I could before walking away. The owner of this place wasn't really grant of all the Eights who only came here to get some food.

I went back to another alley and sat down. With a big smile on my face I ate all the food in only five minutes. I saved some things for tomorrow morning, like the bread and some of the coke.

"Kelly Isabelle Eddinburg! You give me that envelope right now! You are not going to sign up for that, you understand!"

I nearly chocked on a piece of meat because of the sudden loud voice. I looked up and one of the apartment windows was open. I fat woman stood in the window frame, and I could hear someone sobbing. "But mom, please! I want to!"

The woman walked away for a second, I heard the sobbing girl scream and a second later the woman appeared again, throwing an envelope out of the window. "You have nothing to say in this household! Now go back and do your chores! The prince wouldn't have liked you anyways."

And with that the window closed. I could hear some screams coming from the girl and then it stopped.

Shocked by what just happened, I put away the meat and put them in a small bag I found earlier today. I would save that for later.

Curious by what the mother was so angry about, I walked over to the place where then envelope had fallen to the ground. I picked it up and opened it.

' _Selection Form_ ' it said with big letters on the front of the letter that was inside.

My heart nearly jumped. This was it! This was my way to get out of the life as an Eight! I'm going to sign up for the Selection, and maybe I would get picked!

I searched through various dumpsters in the hope to find a pen, and luckily luck was on my side today. After testing the pen out on the envelope I began to fill in the form. The feeling of guilt began to form inside of me, but right now it was really easy to push it way.

Tomorrow I would go to the Towns Hall, and we'll see. Maybe luck will also be on my side tomorrow?

- **End** -

 _ **So, here you have Margo and Ariana! I only need 3 more girls! So if you want to submit, do it now! I hope you liked this chapter, and you'll hear from me soon!**_ __

dutchfangirlofmany


	5. Chapter 5

**How Long Is Forever?**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Lysandra Kaltain Lovelace_

"Kaltain, please can you look here!"

"I love you, Kaltain!"

"Kaltain, will you marry me?"

"She's so hot, look at her ass!"

That last remark made me lose my focus on ignoring the press. My head shot up and I searched for the person who just called my name. A man with sunglasses was wiggling his eyes at me, smirking as he noticed that I heard them. "Wanna come to my place, babe?" the asshole said as I walked towards him.

I gave him the most bitchy smile I could imagen and leaned forward. "Listen here, asshole. You will never be good enough for me, or anybody else. So you better just shut up, and go home and cry in your misery and accept the fact that you'll be alone forever," I said, seeing the man go red in shame. After I finished, I smiled and patted him on the shoulder before walking away. Direct after that the photographers and other press was back at my throat. Whoops… did I say that out loud?

"Why did you say that, Kaltain?"

"Was that really necessary?"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

I walked away as fast as I could, ignoring all the remarks I was getting from the haters and other people standing in the crowd. Who said the life of a Two is easy? Sixes, Sevens and Eights get to choose who they want to be, and we Twos have nothing to say about our own lives.

- **Breakline** -

"Lysandra?"

The door of my room opened an my brother, Orrin, stood in the doorframe. I smiled. "Hey, Orrin," I simply said.

He sat down to me next on the bed and looked me straight in the eye. His shaggy blonde hair loosely fell in front of his eyes, and he blew it away a couple of times before it finally stayed in its place. "That wasn't really a smart thing to say in front of a thousand people."

I groaned. "That wasn't me! That was Kaltain…" I simply said, trying to defend myself. He just puffed sarcastically.

"Look, Lysandra, I want to talk. I know you don't like being Kaltain, so I found something."

My brother pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to me. It was an envelope. I raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope. _Selection Form._

"Mom and dad didn't want you to sign up and they threw it away, but I thought it may be an opportunity for you to be someone else besides Kaltain."

I read the form and my mouth dropped. My mom and dad had made clear that they didn't want me to sign up, but how did he find it?

"I pulled it out of the trash, if you want to know," Orrin said. Within seconds my hands were around his neck. I hugged him close and smiled.

"Thank you, Orrin."

"You're my little sister, no thanks," he said hugging me back.

After a couple of minutes we pulled back. Orrin jumped up and smiled at me. "You go full in that form, tomorrow I'm taking you to Towns Hall."

He winked at me and then walked away out of my room. With a big smile on my face I searched for a pen and began to fill in the form.

If I get in, Kaltain will be history, and then I'll just be Lysandra.

I'll just be _myself_.

- **End** -

 _ **So, next chapter! I don't know if I'm going to do an intro for every girl, but I'll try and do most girls. So this is Lysandra Kaltain Lovelace! You like her? I only need one more girl, so create everybody!**_

dutchfangirlofmany


	6. Chapter 6

**How Long Is Forever?**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Keirran_

- **Breakline** -

Today was the day. Today I would see which girls would come to the palace and which girl will possibly become me new wife.

I didn't thought I would be this nervous.

I was nearly shaking when I walked into room where the Report was filmed. My dad and Jason weren't here yet, but everything was already being set for the announcement of the girls.

George was already reading his lines when suddenly a firm hand grabbed my arm. I was forced back into the hall for the room by a sudden force, and the door leading to the Report Room was closed. I looked up in fear and saw my father.

"You know what you have to say, don't you?" he said while he put more pressure on my arm. Nice… that's going to be a big bruise.

"Yes… father."

He let go of my arm and opened the door towards the Report-room again, making space for me to walk in with him. "Good. You'll act like your excited, this is the only time that I'm allowing you to look nervous on television. The people of this country have to think that you're really looking for someone you can share the rest of your life with," he said so soft that only I could hear it. I simply nodded and walked towards my spot.

It was hard not to think about the pain that was aching in my upper arm. But when Jason walked into the room, the pain was suddenly all forgotten, and all my awareness went up to hundred.

Jason smiled as he walked towards me and sat down on his usual spot next to me.

"So, brother. Are you excited?"

He smiled as he sat down next to me, keeping his stare on me the whole time. "I guess you can say that, little brother," I simply noted back. I heard him laugh before he said. "Break a leg."

I only raised an eyebrow and looked his way, he was still smiling. "No, seriously, break a leg, then the people of this country will have something to laugh about."

I gritted my teeth as he turned his head away, laughing. Before I could say anything in return, my dad stepped up to the podium. He began to talk about the rebel attacks and the economic state of our country.

After my father was finished, he stepped off the podium and he gave me a stern look.

Now it's my turn.

I got off my chair and walked towards the empty chair next to George. At first the lights were only on George, but after his little speech I didn't really listen to they turned to me.

"So, prince Keirran, are you excited to see the girls who are Selected?" George asked me. I smiled. "Of course I am!" I said as enthusiastic as possible. George began to laugh. "Well, let's see which girls are going to come to the palace."

A big TV-screen lit up, and George began.

"We're starting with someone special. She was signed in on the province Angeles, but she is actually from Scotland. Princess Úna Lillias Acheson."

I didn't know how to react when Úna her picture appeared on the screen. Her dark chocolate coloured hair was styled into two braids, and her amber coloured eyes stood bright but also sad. Úna was my childhood friend, so what her addition to the Selection would mean to both of our countries was still a surprise to me. But for the show, I raised my eyebrows but began to smile a second after that.

"From Allens, 6, Laurel Lavencia."

On the screen a girl with brown hair and green eyes appeared. She had a bit of a boring look on her face, and then I remembered her name. This is one of the girls my dad had put in for the show. I smiled as bright as I could and kept watching the screen.

"From Atlin, 2, Mary-Louise Margo Summers."

The first thing about this girl that really caught my eye golden bronze skin tone. The next thing I saw were her jade green eyes that sprung out because of her short, curly, brown hair. She looked really beautiful. I really want to get to know her better.

"From Baffin, 5, Felicity Stonemine."

I looked away from the screen, remembering that this was also one of the girls from one of the lower castes that my dad had put in to be eliminated directly. Somewhere I felt sad for the girl, but I didn't have time to be sad for long when another girl was announced.

"From Bankston, 2, Lysandra Kaltain Lovelace."

I remembered her from a movie I had seen. I watched it together with Jason when we were still good with each other, who didn't mind to say that she was pretty freaking hot. Her platinum blonde hair was straightened down, which made her green-gray eyes come out even more. An interesting candidate for the Selection I must say.

"From Belcourt, … 8, Ariana Elia Forrester."

An Eight… in the Selection. What? Was this some kind of plan of my father? I saw the girls photo and she didn't look too bad. She had a very pale skin tone, and her hair was practically white, but you could see some brown roots coming out. Her eyes were one of the purest blue eyes I've ever seen. Even though she is an Eight, she does look really familiar. Like from a movie I've seen before. She sure is beautiful, but I have to ask my father about her first.

"From Bonita, 5, Selina Follensio."

I just kept on smiling when the girl appeared on the screen. She didn't really have anything special. She had short black hair and dull blue eyes. She didn't look really interested, and neither did I.

"From Calgary, 6, Rena Catherina Dean."

Even though my dad had said that this girl had to be eliminated, I had to watch her picture. She was really pretty. She had a dark skin tone, but not too dark. Her hair was short and curly brown and her eyes were a beautiful hazel color. This is surely someone I will remember.

"From Carolina, 4, Twilight Firefly Shimmer."

My eyes nearly fell out of my head at the sight of this girl. She was really beautiful. She had long, wavy blonde hair and two streaks had been dyed purple, the same colour as her eyes had. She was smiling brightly, and I knew that this was a special girl.

"From Clermont, 5, Harleen Casetillon Lasseen."

The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, she smiled brightly, but not as much as the last girl. This was also a girl that would be send home soon, my dad had picked them well.

"From Columbia, 6, Lasine van Buren."

A really beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes. Her smile gave me a warm feeling, and my heart skipped a couple of beats before I came to senses again.

"From Dakota, 3, Kalyssa Rochelle Cassidy."

Just like many other girls, she was really beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair perfectly fitted her icy blue eyes. And wow, her hair was really long. Definitely someone that will be remembered.

"From Denbeigh, 3, Sara Yasmina Adel."

Even though her dark brown hair and green eye colour were like those from a typical girl, Sara had something special. From her looks and appearance you could see that she wasn't from Illea. My guess was somewhere from the Middle-Eastern. I would like to get to know this girl better.

"From Dominica, 6, Talia Quilian Lasanta."

Another low caste girl. She looked really nice though. She had pitch black hair and grass green eyes. Unfortunately according to my father she had to leave soon.

"From Fennley, 2, Jordyn Alexandria Thomas."

This girl was fairly beautiful. She had an really athletic body, but that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught my eye were her beautiful round eyes. They were beautifully hazel colored, and her also brown hair let it come out even more.

"From Hansport, 4, Alicia Wilkner."

This girl didn't really have anything really special. As she stared at me she just gave me a really boring expression. Didn't seem like she is very interested. But hey, we'll see.

"From Honduragua, 4, Amelie Fawn Lavigne."

Her freckles were the first thing I saw when she appeared on the screen, but the next thing I saw was her hair. It was brown on top and grew blonder on its way down. The last thing I noticed were her eyes. This girl is also really pretty.

"We'll take a short break! We'll be right back with you Illea!"

- **End Part 1** -

 _ **I'm sososososososososososo sorry for the long wait! The program I use to write with decided it hated me and stopped working. But  
I didn't want to let you guys wait any longer so here are the first couple of girls! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can upload the next part soon! Love you all! **_

dutchfangirlofmany


End file.
